


Homestuck Sexcanons

by Just_Anxiety



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Relationships, Bath Sex, Breathplay, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Horn Job, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Minor Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Minor Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Sex(?), Shorts, Smut, Troll Anatomy, Trolls Have Larger Lungs Than Humans, Yes- Sollux Has Two Dicks, one shots, self-fucking, sexcanons, sheaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Anxiety/pseuds/Just_Anxiety
Summary: A series of drabbles from the Homestuck Sexcanons Tumblr @ http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck Sexcanon #10905  
> Feferi is into breath play, she loves taking baths with her partner and holding them underwater.

 

Feferi loosened the clothes hugging her waist and let them fall gently down onto the floor. Once she was fully undressed she let the water shut off and climbed into the tub that was at a perfect mix between hot and cold.

She sighed gently as she sank into the crystal clear water. Her hair floated around her gently making swirls in the water. After a few minutes of soaking, she heard the door handle turn gently and she knew who it was instantly. Nepeta walked in her tail swaying gently before she began to strip down as well. Feferi felt herself smile as she knew what was happening.

The mid-blood gently got into the water with the higher and grinned at her. Feferi couldn't help but chuckle. " AC thought that Ms. Peixes could use some compawny." She purred. Nepeta reached up and brushed along Feferi's inner thigh, extracting a moan from the other. Feferi's bulge slid out of its sheath slightly. Nepeta crawled on top of Feferi's body and began to lick her bulge through the water, as it writhed out of its sheath further. She licked up the highblood's bulge slowly earning many long breathy moans from the other. Feferi gripped Nepeta's hair and ran her hand through it multiple times. "Is- it okay with you?" She paused mid-sentence letting okay small breaths. They had already discussed Feferi's fetish and engaged in it multiple times but Feferi always has to ask beforehand, just out of morals and fear that she'll hurt her Matesprit.

Nepeta nodded quickly and continued to give attention to Feferis bulge, occasionally licking her thighs and sucking on them. When Nepeta had stopped for a few seconds to get some air then started licking her bulge just right, Feferi gasped before shoving her head underwater. Nepeta used this opportunity to lick at Feferi's nook. She ate out Feferi's nook for a while before going up to get some air. Feferi was a moaning mess under nepeta as she sucked hickeys over Feferi's neck and rubbed her grub scars gently. The tub was a pink and green mess as Nepeta teased at her more and more. It wasn't until Nepeta was under the water sucking off Feferi on her last breath that she finally reached orgasm. Nepeta head shot up as she breathed roughly. Nepeta kissed at Feferi's torso and neck as she recovered from her post-orgasm state. 

After Nepeta finished, they both cleaned up with shower and went to watch some probably shitty Troll Netflix on the couch together.


	2. CroKri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Sexcanon #10690  
> Due to Kankri not masturbating like the others, his horns tend to be the most sensitive compared to every other troll. So sensitive that just a gentle rub can make him flustered and even moan on the spot. Cronus found this out when he patted Kankris head and rubbed a horn on accident. Now he always rubs them to get Kankri to shut up and to get him in the mood. He loves getting Kankri to even cum from simple rubs and kisses.

 

You were in the middle of explaining to Cronus why he should not make suggestive claims in public, especially to people who don't want be treated sexually. It's common knowledge and he should know this. Normally you let people off with a few warnings, but this is not the first, nor the second time he's done this and he needs to learn. You opened your eyes every so often to make sure he didn't ditch you and that he was listening. Every time he wasn't, you would clear your throat at him to inform him that you caught him not paying attention. You had gotten deep into the topic and kept your eyes closed for longer than you should have. You cut yourself off with a loud gasp and opened your eyes widely whenever you felt smooth hands move across your sensitive horns.

Your glassy eyes stared at Cronus for a few seconds before your face flushed the familiar candy red. You immediately swatted his hands away to stop any further advancements. He only chuckled at this before placing his hands back on your stubs and rubbing in all the right places. You know why he did this and you want it to stop _now._ "Cronus--" You cut yourself off with a silent, breathy moan. "Stop this i-instant. Anyone could see this if they just walked over here." You protested. It was true. If anyone just came outside and wandered around a little they would find you. This didn't stop him though. He continued to rub at your bases and ducked down to your height. He whispered into your ear "Make me then." and you shuddered. He nipped and kissed at you ear before moving down and sucking at your neck. 

You melted under his tough as massaged your horns and kissed the nape of your neck. You felt your bulge move out its sheath and you attempted to get it to go back to no avail. His hand glided down and gently rubbed your pants before leaving your bulge and teasing you more. You felt over stimulated as this was the most friction you ever get. You felt your nook drip and your bulge attempt to curl into it but you refused to let it do something so shameful. You called this shameful already, and you prefer not to give yourself a reason to be even more shameful. 

After a while on him peppering you with kisses and teasing that wouldn't be close to enough for another troll to finish, your body sensitivity goes up more than before and you feel a tightening in your abdomen. You moan loudly "Cro-n-nus..~" You gasp. You feel your leggings soak and you can tell genetic material is dripping from your pants.


	3. Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Sexcanon #10649  
> If a troll gets horny enough, they will shamelessly fuck themselves with their own tentabluge.

 

Sollux groaned quickly as he attempted to get over his feeling of lust. His bulges threatened to slip past his seed flaps, but he refused to give in yet.

He attempted fingering himself and rutting up again items to help relieve this horniness to no avail. He hoped and prayed that maybe Aradia or Feferi would come online to help him out, even Eridan or Karkat. Someone for fuck's sake. After unwanted waiting, he reached the conclusion that nothing was going to happen and began to shamelessly masturbate.

He tried just fingering himself and rubbing one his bulges with his hand before that wasn't enough and his other bulge prodded at his nook while his hand was still in there. Sollux reluctantly lets it slither in there and he did not regret it. He begins to roughly fuck himself with his bulge. It isn't long before he lets his other bulge join in too. Solluxs bulges slid in and out of him in record time and he was quickly a hot moaning mess. Stimulation caught up with him as he breached his orgasm and gooey honey like slurry filled his nook. Sollux moaned loudly as the slurry dripped out of his plump, sore nook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, sorry.


End file.
